Timothy Hearst/History
History Timothy was born and raised in Paris, his father a minor jewel thief who was chased by inspector Galmar (Emilia's father).D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page 13 During one heist, the fear of getting caught was so strong that his father forced young Timothy to swallow a stolen jewel.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175 page13 However during a raid set up by Galmar his father was caught and imprisoned.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 183 page 08 Emilia tried to convince the inspector to adopt Timothy, but Galmar refused, feeling guilty for the commotion he made during the raidD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 183 page 08 Instead, he decided to leave Timothy in Hearst Orphanage,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 183 page 08 but not before consulting with a doctor about the jewel. It was revealed that it was impossible to remove the jewel from Timothy's forehead,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 177 page 01 which made his hatred toward his father grow even moreD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 177 page 01 Two years after his arrival at the orphanage, Timothy discovered his ability to possess people.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 178 page 12 He never used his power though, because he knew that there was no needD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 178 page 13 However, after discovering the orphanage's financial problems, he decided to use his ability to make money by resorting to theft.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 178 page 13 Synopsis Phantom Thief G Arc When Thief G first appears, he leaps from a window and is immediately captured, despite claiming that he will never be caught.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 172 pages 01-03 It is discovered that Thief G has been using innocent people in some way to commit his crimes,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 172 page 10 including finders from the Black Order.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 172 page 12 Thief G's crimes take place at the Louvre in Paris, where he intends to steal an expensive crown. The exorcists lay in wait for him, and Yu Kanda immediately defeats him. The crown is handed to a police officer, who is then controlled by the phantom and turns into Thief G. When Allen and Link ambush the new Thief, he throws the crown, and possesses Link. The thief is able to use all of Link's abilities and weapons, and has excellent control over them. The thief laughs at the officer who was reprimanded as G, Allen's accusations angers the thief who fights back, but is, again, easily defeated. He is pierced by Allen's sword and threw a tantrum, sobbing uncontrollably. He leaves Link's body, and is tracked down to the orphanage by Noise Marie, to whom his cries are easily recognizable. Timothy is shown for the second time (the first time being his perverted attack on EmiliaD.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 172 pages 06-07) at the orphanage.D.Gray-man Manga Chapter 175 Emilia tries to make him study, and he retaliates by running, then grabbing her chest. She kicks him through the door into Allen Walker, whom he possesses. Walker's 'odd behaviour' alert the rest of the group, the truth is revealed and Timothy is caught red-handed.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175, pages 08-09 As Mother Superior tells the Exorcists about Timothy's past,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175, page 14 which confirms their supposition of boy being a Innocence's user,D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175, page 15 the skulls erect a barrier around the orphanage and sends Level 4 Akuma.D.Gray-man Manga, Chapter 175, pages 16-17 While Allen, Kanda, and Marie fight the Level 4 Akuma, Timothy and Link meet two Level 2 Akuma, and one Level 3 Akuma, who have been turning the humans to dolls and hunting down the innocence. Mother Superior is turned into a doll by the Level 2, and Emilia is shot by one of the nuns who work at the orphanage, but secretly helps the Earl. The broker is turned into a doll, and the Level 2 captures Timothy. Link tries to seal the level 2, but is ambushed by more Akuma, and is turned into a doll as well. When Emilia tries to free Timothy and the Akuma approach her, Timothy takes control of the Level 2 Akuma that has turned humans into doll, releasing and activating "Divine Possession" for the first time. His innocence takes a human form, and helps teach Timothy how to fight, and he defeats the other Level 2 Akuma. When he attempts to fight the level 3, he fails, so he attempts to possess the Level 3 instead. Again, he fails, since his innocence isn't developed to that level yet. When he goes back to possess the Level 2, he finds that it has been purified and disappeared. He flees back to his body, and is saved by Link, is was able to move after Timothy purified the Level 2 Akuma. Link's body starts to crack, but his innocence tells Timothy that he can't help Link by possessing him. The Level 3 goes to defeat Link, but a member of CROW comes in and absorbs the Akuma. .|left]] The Level 4 Akuma is defeated by Allen and Kanda, and Timothy is rescued. He shares a few last touching moments with Mother Superior,D.Gray-man Manga, chapter 183 pages 06-07D.Gray-man Manga, chapter 183 pages 15-17 then joins the Black Order as an exorcist with Emilia who pledges to help in any way she can.D.Gray-man Manga, chapter 183 pages 13-14D.Gray-man Manga, chapter 184 page 14 Timothy has become the new apprentice of Klaud Nine, much to the disappointment of Froi Tiedoll.D.Gray-man Manga, chapter 184 page 16 Later that day is seen being tutored by Emilia - while their progress is supervised by Klaud Nine much to Timothy's dismay.Timothy quickly got along with everyone upon joining the order. Volume 25, Talk Corner, Page 198 Artificial Exorcists Arc He is last seen in Greece along side Klaud Nine, Lenalee Lee and Goushi.chapter 187 page 33 In the anime, he tries to protect Lenalee from the maddened Goushi after his transformation, but is defeated and knocked out. Seeds Of Destruction arc D. Gray Man Hallow Episode 9 After coming back to the Black Order headquarters he's seen as he attended the feast - along side with other Exorcists and Science division - prepared by Jerry.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 17 During the meal Tsukikami voiced out his confusion toward passing by Cardinal - but the Innocence wasn't sure about the feeling.D.Gray-Man manga, chapter 202 page 23 After Allen's escape Timothy takes part in the raid set to capture him. But he, along with the rest of the Exorcists, is stopped by Tewaku. In the anime, he notices the swarm of Akuma meant to hold them off and fights alongside the others against them using his Innocence. When the Thirds (Madarao, Tokusa and Tewaku) broke through Miranda's defense, Timothy manages to shield her from the Flame Feather spells with his own body. Then, the Thirds confront them directly with even more Akuma, and Timothy is shocked by the Thirds' capability to absorb the attack even of his master Klaud Nine. Timothy then is seen within the barrier of Miranda's Time Out while Klaud, Sokaro and Krory continue to fend off the enemies, but soon enough hurries up to help Marie when he joins the battle.D. Gray Man Hallow Episode 12 Searching for A.W. Arc Three months after the event, Timothy still serve the Order under Klaud Nine command. When the woman brings half-conscious boy to the hospital ward, after catching cold in Bilbao, he is shown to share the same sadness as others when Walker is mentioned. After losing his thirtieth chess game against Komui Lee, the latter offered him what he believed was his own Timcanpy to solace him but this was actually ...a Kom-Canpy...Volume 25, Inner cover References Navigation de:Timothy ru:Тимоти Хёрст es:Timothy Hearst Category:Character Subpages Category:History